halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gavin Dunn/Alternate
Gavin Dunn was a human smuggler, musician, and captain of the Argo-class freighter Chancer and its successors. Born far from the , Gavin grew to resent the for its efforts to control the colonies without being able to protect them. Their failure to live up to the responsibilities contributed to the deaths of his brother and father, and ultimately led him to join the Humanity Liberation Front on . Gavin was deeply devoted to the Insurrection, justifying to himself and Redmond Venter the use of child soldiers in their ever-more desperate struggle. Only when their methods killed someone he'd cared about did he realize the horror of their terror attacks, and gave up the HLF's location to the UNSC before fleeing the planet. Wanted by both sides, Gavin fled to the Outer Colonies as a freelance starship captain transporting cargo and passengers between worlds, often taking on jobs outside the law to make a living. __TOC__ Biography AAO = . }} Early Life (2531-2545) Gavin was born the second of three children to first-generation colonial parents on whom had emigrated from the North American city of Seattle on while his mother, Sarah, had been pregnant with him. His father Corey worked as an assistant dockmaster for the colony's singular planetside spaceport, a job that didn't pay exceptionally well, but was steady work and enough to get the family by. Gavin, his older brother James, and his younger sister Melete grew up watching the starships come and go overhead, each dreaming of one day flying with them. When Gavin was about eight years old, construction of the was completed, terminating in Emerald City, Oz, making Castaway lose its early bid to become the colonial capital. As fewer ships expended the extra fuel coming down through the atmosphere, the Castaway Spaceport was forced to cut wages and lay off workers, Corey very narrowly keeping his job. Fortunately James, now sixteen, got a job with the ferry companies that delivered people and cargo between Emerald Cove's archipelagos, which had greatly benefited from the business the elevator brought. The extra income improved their quality of living, and Gavin intended to help by joining him as soon as he was old enough. But less than a year later, while carrying cargo for forces that had replaced the as the planet's military garrison not so long ago, Jack's ferry was torn apart by one of the fierce storms that were prone to occur in the warm, shallow oceans. Because they had been given the UNSC's uniform training, the local Marines were unprepared to handle the unorthodox jobs the CMA had done and took too long to respond. Other civilian boats arrived in the area before, and found James' body drifting, likely to have been knocked unconscious and fallen overboard to drown. Corey blamed the UNSC for his son's death, and not knowing much better, Gavin began to emulate that resentment. |-| Exiles = . }} Early Life (2531-2540) Gavin was born to a pair of first-generation colonists on Paradiso, one of the larger settled islands on . Growing up around Castaway's modest spaceport where his father Corey worked, Gavin grew up watching the starships come and go overhead, and dreamed of one day flying with them. However, when he was eight, construction of an in Emerald City, Oz, made it less expensive for ships to dock in orbit and let the elevator deliver their cargoes to the surface, forcing the spaceport to cut wages and lay off workers. Corey narrowly kept his job, and Gavin's older brother James soon began working with the ferry companies that carried goods and passengers between the planet's archipelagos, which had greatly benefited from the business the elevator brought. Although the extra income improved their family's quality of living for a time, less than a year later James was killed when one of Emerald Cove's fearsome tropical storms caused his ferry to capsize and drowned. His body was found by civilian boats while the , which had recently usurped control of the planet's garrison from the , was still mounting a response, being poorly trained for its watery conditions where their predecessors had been prepared. Since the ferry had been carrying the UNSC's own supplies at the time, Corey blamed the UNSC for his son's death, and not knowing better, Gavin began emulating his resentment. Without James to help support the family and the security of his job at the spaceport uncertain, Corey began looking for another means of earning credits. When he heard of a ship, the Double-Aught Shovel, anticipating a large profit on a smuggling run and in need of a crew, the former spacer returned to his old career. Gavin begged to come along, but as he'd kept the smuggling part of his job a secret, Corey refused. It didn't stop him, however, and he stowed away in the freighter's cargo bay. By the time he was discovered, they were already in the middle of a jump, and despite Corey's reluctance, he was forced to accept the crew taking him on as cabin boy. Although the crew agreed the voyage was going well, Gavin quickly grew bored of doing what he considered chores and being stuck in the confined ship. When the slipspace transition finally ended, however, he was excited to see a whole other planet and eager to explore, but his father ordered him to stay on the ship while they picked up their illicit cargo: military-grade ship armaments to be smuggled to the Insurrection. But again, Gavin disobeyed his father and snuck out of the ship's berth at the spaceport to explore the city, larger than any on Emerald Cove, and naturally lost track of time and himself. While he was gone, a contingent of colonial police led by an Inspector Harding stormed the hangar, having uncovered the smuggling operation. Lost Boy (2540-2553) By the time Gavin returned, the crew had been taken into custody and the ship moved to an impound lot, leaving an empty hangar for the boy to find. Frightened that he'd been left behind, Gavin hid and waited anxiously in the hangar for several hours before going back into the streets to search for them. When he finally exhausted himself, the more base instinct of hunger got the better of him, and he started looking for something to eat. Wandering into a farmer's market, he tried to take an apple from a stall and was himself seized by the owner, who angrily yelled for a nearby member of the constabulary. He got free, however, when a girl stamped on the man's foot, making him lose his grip and allowing the pair to flee, losing their pursuers in the city's crowded alleyways. The girl's name was Roshni Bandha, whom had come to Skopje from India with her parents a year before only to see them die of native bacterial infection which her youth allowed her to develop an immunity to. Having learned to be a pickpocket, she'd had to run away from her orphanage after getting caught one too many times, and had been living in a deserted house ever since. Grateful for her help, Gavin eagerly suggested banding together to help each other survive, to which Roshni agreed. Before long they were working in tandem, one distracting their mark while the other grabbed their wallet or purse, even managing to fool the by a variety of tricks like keeping their targets between them and public cameras. Their way of living put them into conflict not only with the law, but also another gang of picks sheltered by Patrick Felson, a con man that ran a small tourist shop as a front. After refusing Felson's offer to join them, Roshni and Gavin often got into fights when they ran into members of the crew, and one day encountered a few of them beating up one of their own for almost getting them caught. Despite Roshni's reluctance, Gavin came to his aid and between the three of them drove off the other children. Deciding to take the unfortunate kid with them, he would prove to be the first of several urchins that would join their little family, with Roshni and Gavin as the crew's leaders. As the group expanded, however, they found petty theft would no longer be enough to feed and clothe them. After working up the nerve, Roshni and a few of their crew broke into the house of a wealthy RCS executive, and stole a few ornamental items and pieces of jewelery. During the break-in, Gavin tripped an alarm and was nearly caught, but the group managed to get away cleanly without being identified. Though he decided the gang would be better off without him coming on future jobs, Gavin discovered a talent for haggling prices, never allowing the owners of the antique and souvenir shops they sold to take advantage of them. Over time, however, Gavin grew more confident with their crew's repeated successes, and decided to join them when they decided to break into the home of the Inspector who, unbeknownst to Gavin, had arrested his father years earlier. Somehow, however, Harding knew they were coming and took them by surprise when they broke in, capturing Roshni and giving chase to Gavin when the others fled. Unable to shake the policeman so easily, Gavin was chased into the spaceport where he finally managed to lose him by hiding aboard one of the ships. Before he could leave, however, the independent freighter he'd stowed away on lifted off, unintentionally bringing Gavin with it. Humanity Liberation Front (2553-2554) Freelance Starship Captain (2554-?) Bombing of Philadelphia Hijacked |-| Howling Dark = Early Life Personality and Traits :Gavin Dunn: "Everybody thinks the only way to survive out here's by being strong. You know how a fool like me has made it this long?" :Zoey Hunsinger: "Not really, no." :Gavin Dunn: "Trust. The ''Chancer trusts me to take care of her, and if I've done my job, I know I can trust her." :—Gavin's outlook on life on the frontier. Despite a line of work in which he regularly dealt with criminals, Gavin was exceptionally trusting in the better nature of humans, and other species to an extent. Though he never made much money, he was always generous towards people in need of help, letting "hitchhikers" stay in his ship's spare accommodations or running the occasional odd job free of charge, even if it took him out of his way. His bleeding heart has gotten him into trouble or played several times, but once he understands a person's reasons for doing so and so long as too much harm hasn't been done, Gavin is usually willing to forgive or at least forget. Gavin has an unusual tendency for a civilian to get involved with Spartans, revolutionaries, crime bosses, and all sorts of other persons of note, and as such can often find himself in over his head. Seeing what they've had to deal with and his own experiences on Mamore, however, have made him a firm disbeliever in the idea that the ends justify the means in a galaxy after the Human-Covenant War, and has sometimes acted as a moral guide or source of perspective for those more important individuals. Able to keep his freighter well-maintained on his own, Gavin is highly skilled in the mechanical systems of civilian starships, though he prefers to let major repair work be done by a shipyard dock if he can afford it. He also had an arguably good sense in music, fond of old American rock 'n' roll and similar genres popularized by spacers in the Outer Colonies. He owned an acoustic guitar, and often made a bit of extra money by playing ambiance music in bars for tips, and at least knew how to play a pocket harp. Relationships With Simon-G294 With Zoey Hunsinger With Cailean-378 With Rebeka Juhász With Wings-D339 With Iris Sabio With Nicholas Ulan With Reginald Harding With Redmond Venter Notes and References Category:ZOD Characters